


Done Hiding

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Felicity Smoak, F/M, Friendship, fictober18, post7-x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for Fictober18 prompt - “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.” Missing moment following Felicity and William's rescue from Diaz - courtesy of Argus.





	Done Hiding

>>>>\----------------------->>

“Yup, Argus headquarters. Hasn’t changed much since the last time I was here,” she muttered as she walked down the hall towards Lyla Michael’s office.

She approached the door hearing hushed voiced. The door to Director Michaels office was not quite closed and she could see Lyla and Digg huddled in a private conversation near the desk. Felicity pushed open the door slightly and stepped into the space. 

Sensing her presence, the couple paused and turned to her direction.

“Lyla, Digg, I’d say it was good to see you, but I’m not quite sure it is under the circumstances.” 

Lyla rose from her chair and hugged Felicity before she ushered her into one of the dark grey chairs in front of her desk. “Felicity, it is always good to see you, under this and any other circumstance,” added Lyla. Digg sat down in the other chair next to Felicity and reached out to grasp both her hands.

“Ditto, Overwatch.” 

“Thank you, both of you,” Felicity answered. She sniffed. “I... we... wouldn’t be… here at all...” She paused in an attempt to compose herself. Felicity sat up straighter and started again. “I’m so grateful you were keeping an eye on us, looking out for us. I wish you could have caught Diaz but, that will be the last time he surprises me, EVER.”

Digg chuckled, “I don’t doubt it Felicity. We’ll find you and William another place to live, new identities. He won’t find you again.”

“That’s what I’m here to talk about.”

“I knew you’d have an idea on how we can find a better place for the two of you.”

“I do have a great idea. I know of a school that William can attend. A friend of mine works at a very exclusive boarding school in Cambridge, it will be perfect for him. That boy needs to like school again, even if he still needs to be off the radar.”

Digg nodded as she spoke, “and what about you, do you think the big city will be a better hiding place? I agree, more anonymity.”.

“Yes Digg, I’m headed to another big city. I’m going to hide in plain sight.”

“You’re not going to Boston with William? Where do you want to go Felicity?”

“I’ll tell you Digg, but you’re not going to like it.”

“What do you mean Felicity?”

“I’m going back to Star City. I’m done hiding. I’m SO done with waiting for the FBI, SCPD, and Argus, no offense Lyla,”

“None taken,” chimed Lyla.

“...to find Diaz. I’m going to find him myself and make sure he never hurts my family again.”

Digg rose from his seat, and almost shouted, “you can’t Felicity. Let us find you a new place. Trust me, this is the best course of action.”

Lyla moved quickly to John’s side. “Johnny, why don’t you let Felicity and I talk for a few minutes, alone.”

“But Lyla…” he stammered as she guided him expertly out the door of her office. 

“I know what you’re going to say, Lyla. Please don’t try and talk me out of this.”

Lyla’s face softened and she sat down opposite her friend, “Felicity, as the Director of Argus, I strongly object and encourage you to re-enter our witness protection program. But as your friend, a Mom and a wife, I say, you go girl. Tell me what you need.”

Women on a mission, Lyla brought Felicity up to speed on all the latest intelligence that Argus had uncovered related to Ricardo Diaz, and Felicity shared some ideas for tracking his movements and finding his associates. They agreed on the support that Argus could provide, and Felicity begrudgingly agreed to allow 24/7 surveillance once she was settled into her new apartment. 

“He’s looked in the window to the office five times Lyla, I think we better put him out of his misery.”

“I agree, but one more thing. I know you went to visit Oliver at Slabside, that must have been so difficult, but Felicity, did you tell him about your plans? You owe it to him, to tell him what you’re going to do. If you didn’t I can have Johnny tell him at his next visit.”

“Lyla, Oliver knows,” Felicity shared, “He was not nearly as enlightened and supportive as you. He insisted I return to the protection program. But he is not the boss of me. Oliver will focus on his job, and I’ll focus on mine.”

Lyla opened the door to allow her husband back into the room. Digg opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he and his wife shared a look of understanding.

“So I take it that I’ll be seeing a lot more of you Felicity.”

“Yes you will John, yes you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> I wanted to write something using the Fictober prompts - and the season premier was so great, on so many levels, it gave me some inspiration and will hopefully spur me to write more. Thanks to all of you talented writers who share your writing on this platform. You make me smile everyday.


End file.
